Proven Already Version 2
by LeeArt
Summary: Hermione and Dino recalled the moment they've met. This is a slight different from the original. Three-shots and beta version.


**A/N:** My dear fellow readers, thank you for supporting the original of this story. Though after a long time, I've plan and finally had come out with the second version of this story. This second version is more longer, more structured, had some changes, and most of all is a beta version. This is story is a three-shots story. This is the first chapter, so the second and third chapters will be uploaded soon. Thank you so much to Just2Pretend for being my amazing beta.

And for my fellows readers, this is for you XD

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Memories**

**Cavallone Mansion, somewhere in Italy**

Hermione sat in the living room at the Cavallone mansion. The 28-year-old witch, who was five months pregnant with twins, was having her afternoon tea when suddenly a 4-year-old boy ran towards her.

"Mummy, can I play with Uncle Romario? Pleeeease," the little boy begged. He was the exact replica of his father, with the brains of his mother.

"Alright, but promise me that you will not get into any trouble," Hermione said as she ruffled his blond hair. The little boy smiled and nodded before sprinting towards Romario, who had been waiting in the doorway. The little boy was very happy and he giggled loudly as the pair walked towards their playhouse outside the mansion. Hermione smiled as she watched them go.

She leaned against the sofa and felt a pair of hands find their way onto her shoulders, giving her a wonderful massage. She closed her eyes in relief.

"Spencer seems happy. What did he want this time?" Dino whispered huskily, sending shivers down her spine. He sat next to her and Hermione leaned closer to her husband.

"He wanted to play with Romario, that's all." She opened her eyes as Dino wrapped his arms around her potruding belly and kissed her forehead.

Hermione and Dino had been married for six years and they already had a son, with twins coming along soon. They first met when she was barely twenty years old and on holiday in Italy with her parents. Hermione had changed throughout her school years and during the war. Both her physical appearance and personality were different – She went from a bossy, know-it-all, bushy haired Gryffindor Princess to a charming, beautiful, calm and cool, stunning Hermione Jean Granger who every man wished was theirs. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were the first to see the change in her.

After she finished her studies and graduated with excellent marks from Hogwarts, Hermione returned to the muggle world to stay with her parents. After the war ended she went to Australia to search for them, removing the charm once they were found. She returned to England with her parents a couple of months later and enrolled herself in Hogwarts to finish her final year. She attended school without Harry and Ron, who had decided to train as Aurors. A month after she graduated, the Grangers went to Italy for a family vacation where Hermione first saw her soon-to-be husband, who was training a brown-haired boy around her age at the time.

"Thinking of something, darling?" Dino asked his wife whose mind seemed to be somewhere else. Hermione turned to him and smiled.

"Just thinking about the past," she answered him, chuckling slightly. Every time she remembered the past, she would either smile or chuckle to herself, thinking of the great moments she had.

"Really, is that true, Mrs Cavallone?" Dino asked as he leaned towards her and captured her lips with his own, kissing her deeply, tenderly and passionately. They kissed for a few good minutes before they pulled away and gasped for air. Dino pulled Hermione closer as her hands lingered on his waist. He embraced his wife lovingly and smiled when he felt his children kicking after he touched his wife's belly.

"Hermione, do you remember when we first met?" Dino asked. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes, I still remember it fairly well."

_**Flashback**_

Hermione strolled through the countryside in one of Italy's provinces, where she was staying with her parents for vacation. She was walking alone, confident she could take care of herself should something happen, despite knowing only a small portion of the Italian language. Having passed her apparition test and receiving her license, and with the experience of staying in the woods while on the run, she had no worries.

During her walk, she stumbled upon a path and decided to take it. Hermione had almost reached the end of the path when she heard noises and immediately stopped. The noises came from behind the bushes and it sounded as if people were fighting. She quickly hid behind a big tree and, as quietly as possible, peeked to see what was happening. She prayed that whoever was fighting wouldn't notice her.

From her hiding spot, Hermione was able to see a few men dressed in black suits watching two young men. Well, on of them was about her age while the other was older and very good looking. Her mind drifted for a moment, thinking of how fit the man was. _Great, _she thought, _now she sounded just like Ginny and Lavender when it came to the topic of hot men. _She shook her head to erase her thoughts and continued to watch. The two young men were fighting, or training, she wasn't sure which. One of them used a whip while the other used gloves, or mittens... What in Merlin's name? Hermione was terrified, and hoped they were training, rather than fighting. She heard her heart pounding and was dimly aware that she was shaking. It looked like they were trying to kill each other with how viciously they attacked.

Realising she wasn't supposed to be here, let alone watching this, Hermione decided to leave, when suddenly the whip used by the handsome blond almost hit her head. She let out a loud scream of fear and that was enough for her to be discovered.

_Stupid, stupid, oh stupid me, oh Merlin, please help me,_ Hermione berated herself internally while slowly backing away. She was about to turn and run when a pair of hands caught her and held her shoulders firmly. She paled, wondering whether they were going to kill her. Oh how tragic, she survived the Wizarding War only to be killed in the muggle world. She felt her knees weaken and her breathing was uneven. She tried to stand strong but her mind was flooded with fear. She was a strong witch, for Merlin's sake. If she could take down Death Eaters, then muggles should be no problem for her. Unfortunately, her mind didn't agree.

"Well, who do we have here?" the one who held her spoke nicely, enough to startle Hermione. She was expecting yelling, or maybe harsh interrogation, not politely asked questions. Hermione slowly turned around to face her captor and upon seeing his face, she blushed. It was him, the man with the whip. _Why the hell am I thinking of that at a time like this? He could kill me if he wanted to, _her mind taunted.

The moment Dino saw her face he, too, blushed. _"She's beautiful,"_ he thought. He slowly loosened his grip but his eyes never left hers. She was perfect, breathtaking. Dino had not realised he was staring until someone behind him snorted and a few coughs were heard. His men definitely knew how to make fun of him.

"Ahem… boss, so what are we going to do with her?" Romario asked.

Dino looked between his men and Hermione before smiling. "We let her go," The Bucking Bronco decided, surprising Hermione and the men in black suits. Well, to say Hermione was quite relieved to hear that was a bit of an understatement. Some of his men were wary.

"Are you really sure about that, Boss?" Bono asked, sporting a worried face. He didn't want the young woman to think wrongly of them and report it to the authorities.

"Yes, I'm very sure." Dino answered. He didn't want the young brunette to feel threatened. Hermione saw the sincerity in his eyes and wanted to thank him, but someone spoke up before she had the chance to do so.

"But she saw us, Dino-san. What if she calls the police or tells someone about it?" Tsuna protested warily, his eyes fixed on Hermione.

Hermione felt her anger rise and she narrowed her eyes at the brown-haired young man. Her fear was gone, replaced by irritation.

"Then what do you plan to do to me?" Hermione snapped, forgetting who she was dealing with. She frowned at him, startling the brown-haired man. He flushed, trying to think of something but nothing came to him. He wasn't the only one, the same went for the rest of the men, save Dino, who was shocked at seeing her temper flare. He blushed after hearing her voice for the first time. Reborn would probably laugh at him if he saw this.

As Dino glanced at her, he knew there was something more to her that he couldn't put his finger on. He could detect an inner strength, something unusual about her. He could tell she wasn't Italian and her voice, oh her voice sounded like an angel, even when she snapped at Tsuna.

"Okay, okay, alright then. Well, first of all, I'm sorry about earlier and ummm... Don't worry about what he said, he's just being cautious, that's all. By the way, my name is Dino and that young man is Tsuna. The rest of them, well, they're my men. Too many to name hehehe," Dino began. He had decided that introduction were the best way to win her trust, though she was a total stranger to them.

Hermione was a little reluctant at first, but this man was being nice and polite, and none had yet shown a threat to her.

"Well, alright, my name is Granger, Hermione Granger. It's... nice to meet you." Hermione hesitated as she introduced herself. She wasn't sure it was a good idea to tell them her name.

"Okay, it's nice to meet you, too. So, may I know what you were doing here? I mean, in these woods, Miss Hermione Granger?" Dino questioned again. He felt like he could trust her, but he had to make sure she wasn't a spy from the enemy. He hated when their enemies used gorgeous chicks like her to spy on others.

"Well, I was just taking a walk. I'm on holiday with my parents and I love to... venture to different places. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come here, you know, to disturb whatever you were doing. Anyway, I know it's not my business, but what were you doing? Just now... that was dangerous." Hermione clarified, pointing at the whip in his hand. She was concerned for her safety and Dino saw her begin to panic.

"Oh... well, actually we were... training. I needed to sharpen my little brother's skill. Sorry about earlier, I didn't see you there." Dino tried to laugh it off, but neither Hermione nor Tsuna found it funny.

"Okay," she said, drawing out the word. "Well, I think I should leave now. It was nice talking to you. Umm... take care." Before she could turn around and leave, Dino grasped her wrist, sending her further into panic.

"Where are you staying?" Dino asked. He seemed unable to let her go so easily. Hermione's eyes widened momentarily and she blushed. Tsuna and Dino's men looked surprised, though Romario smirked and Bono snorted. Trust their young boss to attract someone as beautiful as Hermione.

Hermione was unsure at first, should she trust him? She was scared and wondered if was going to kill her later that night after finding out where she and her parents stayed. She prayed nothing bad would happen. Her heart told her everything was going to be all right and she hoped her heart wouldn't betray her later.

"At the hotel in the small town over there, the one by the river," she finally answered. Her face was bright red and she didn't dare look Dino in the eyes.

"Ah… I know where it is. Anyway, I was just wondering if you were free tonight. I would like to invite you to join us for dinner," Dino offered. He was already smitten.

Hermione's jaw dropped and she stammered, not knowing how to reply to him.

"Please say yes," the 10th Cavallone's boss begged, giving Hermione his best puppy eyes. She was embarassed, but saw no harm in coming so she agreed. Besides, what could go wrong with accepting a dinner invitation with some local stranger who was hot? If Ginny were here, she'd surely be pushing Hermione towards that decision.

"Great, so I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock tonight. Is that okay?" Dino was very excited and Hermione swore she saw his eyes sparkling.

"O-okay, seven sounds fine to me," Hermione answered hesitantly. Somehow she thought it was okay. Maybe they could tell her more of this place, or of some other interesting places in Italy. "Well, I think I should leave now. I'll see you later." She gave a small wave and left, walking away from the training ground, all the while wondering what she had gotten herself into.

**Later that evening**

Hermione left her room and proceed towards the hotel's lounge. She had informed her parents about her new "friends" and that they had invited her for dinner. Both Mr. and Mrs. Granger were very happy for her and hoped it would help expand their daughter's social life. They wished they could meet this Dino guy in person, but since they had their own dinner invitation from some local friends and had to leave earlier, they simply wished her a good evening and hoped she would enjoy tonight. Hermione wore a pretty white shirt, pair of dark blue jeans, a dark brown jacket, and a pair of dark brown boots to match. Once she reached the hotel lounge area, she spotted Dino already waiting for her.

Stunned by her beauty, Dino was speechless. She looked wonderful and had even applied light make-up. She wore a simple yet pretty silver necklace and her hair was in a high ponytail.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, offering her his arm. Hermione nodded and smiled up at him as she took his arm.

The walk to the restaurant was barely ten minutes and when they arrived, Hermione noticed not only Tsuna there, but a few others she didn't recognise. For some reason, Dino's men weren't among them. She turned to Dino, about to ask why, but the Bucking Bronco simply smiled at her.

"Dino-san, Miss Hermione, over here," Tsuna called once he saw their arrival. All eyes (the Vongola, of course) turned to them and upon seeing Hermione, they each had different reactions. Some were mesmerised and even blushed when they saw her, and offered her a welcoming smile and a wave, others looked at her in wonder. Dino couldn't help but feel proud, since Hermione was _his _guest. Hermione was a little shocked, Dino hadn't mentioned having so many others join them. Figuring there was no harm in it and not wanting to be rude after seeing how they had welcome her with open arms, she tagged along, hoping nothing would go wrong.

Dino seated himself between Tsuna and Gokudera, much to the Storm Guardian's displeasure. Hermione was opposite them, between Bianchi and Yamamoto. She was surprised to see the pink-haired woman wearing goggles during dinner, but didn't question it.

Gokudera blushed when Dino introduced Hermione to them, which included Hibari, Mukuro and his gang Ken and Chikusa. Yamamoto immediately striked up a conversation with Hermione, and she was pleased to see he was a very friendly and cheerful young man. They were both unaware their conversation had sparked jealousy from both Dino and Gokudera. The Rain Guardian was oblivious to the deadly glares sent his way. Mukuro, on the other hand, didn't want to be left out of the conversation and ignored Dino and Gokudera.

After their orders were taken, Hermione was slowly able to recognise each person. She had already met Tsuna, the silver-haired man next to Dino was Gokudera, and the pink-haired girl next to her was Bianchi, Gokudera's half-sister. Yamamoto was the friendly guy and next to him was Mukuro, the weird young man with mismatched eyes. The girl with the eye path was Chrome, and next to her was Hibari, whom Hermione could tell was not one to mess with. Then there were Chikusa and Ken, who loved sweet foods. There was also an adorable toddler in a suit and a fedora called Reborn and his green chameleon, Leon. Further down were two children, a young Chinese girl named I-pin and another young boy called Lambo. And finally, last but not least, was Ryohei, who was gifted with an _extremely_ loud voice.

Conversation picked up while waiting for their food to arrive and from Hermione's perspective, these people were indeed very friendly, despite the small arguments that cropped up between them. Hermione was aware Dino kept glancing at her and it made her blush. Much to her own surprise, she found herself really enjoying their company. They reminded her of her best friends.

Once the food arrived, the conversation died down, everyone too intent on devouring such delicious meals to bother talking. Since Dino was without with his men, it was only a matter of time before his clumsiness showed. His food scattered almost everywhere – the table, near his mouth, and even on his hands. Hermione tried not to laugh or feel disgusted, she was used to it after all. At least, she thought wryly, he was not like Ron despite his clumsiness. Tsuna and Gokudera gawked at Dino's eating habbits while the rest ignored them.

Bianchi leaned towards Hermione and stage-whispered, "Dino is very clumsy when his men aren't around. That hasn't changed at all for years now." Hermione was shocked at hearing this bit of information.

"Yeah, Dino is a klutz without his men," Reborn confirmed. Tsuna and Gokura nodded in agreement. Dino was embarassed.

"Oh... okay. So he cannot do well... when his men aren't around him?" Hermione asked tentatively, not wanting to hurt Dino's feelings.

"Yes," Bianchi replied. Hermione nodded. She felt bad for him, she really did. She wondered how it was possible.

"I wonder what would happen if he got married?" Hermione quickly snapped her mouth shut. She hadn't meat to say that out loud and worse, it was loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. There was a moment of absolute silence, even Hibari and Mukuro had stopped eating.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Hermione apologized to Dino. Her face was flaming and she silently cursed herself for her own clumsiness. _"Hermione, for being such a clever witch, you can be so very stupid.." _Oh Merlin, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were going to have a good laugh when they hear about this. Ugh, they wouldn't be the only ones, she was sure her parents would join in.

The moment of silence passed quickly as the commotion rose. Dino, who was halfway through chewing his food, choked along with Ryohei. Tsuna, Gokudera, Bianchi, and Chrome blushed just as Hermione did. Yamamoto was wide-eyed and his jaw had dropped at some point, his own face as red as the others'. Reborn and Hibari both smirked teasingly at Dino as Hibird went crazy. Mukuro laughed while Ken spit his drink all over Chikusa, who wiped his face with a disgusted look, which couldn't hide his own blush. Lambo and I-pin were confused, not understanding what happened.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Ryohei seemed to share the same thought, _"This girl really has guts. I don't have the nerve to even think of such a thing about Dino-san."_

"Good thinking. So, Dino, can you prove you won't be as clumsy as you usually are when you get married?" Reborn suddenly asked. At that moment, spoons, forks, and knives clattered onto the table and Dino's face went a deeper shade of red. Everyone's eyes turned towards Dino, except Hermione, who was unable to even look at him in her humiliation.

Dino was at a loss but tried to search for an answer. Reborn always knew just how to tease him. He stumbled in his response. "Of course I can, tha-that won't… be such a problem, an-and to pro-prove it, umm…tha-that's… between me… and my future wife."

Hibari and Mukuro sneered while the others pretended they hadn't heard anything. Lambo and I-pin were still clueless.

Silence reigned for several minutes. Hermione was still embarassed for having blurted that out, regardless of how unintentional it was. She hadn't meant it and she felt bad for Dino. It was her fault, really. But then Reborn had to go and 'help,' making it even worse. It was clear to her that the man in front of her was humiliated. She wanted to apologise again, but feared that he wouldn't accept it. After a while, everyone resumed eating. Dino tried to eat slower and was more careful to avoid scattering his food around.

The dinner went well despite the earlier... incident. Once it was over, everyone departed to do their own thing for the rest of the night. Hermione, who still felt guilty about earlier, planned to head back to the hotel by herself. She didn't want to burden him after what had happened, believing he might be angry with her, even if she hadn't meant it. As they bid each other good night, Hermione was ready to leave, but Dino stopped her. She was now afraid and as she turned to him, she saw his emotionless face. This had Hermione wanting to apologise all over again, when he suddenly smiled. Hermione was shocked. What was with him? Shouldn't he be furious?

"Let me walk you back. I'm the one who invited you, so it's my duty to accompany you," Dino explained to the bewildered Hermione. She stared back in disbelief. Despite whatever happened, he still offered to walk her back to the hotel. He was such a gentleman. It made Hermione feel worse.

"It's okay, I can walk myself there. Thank you again for inviting me to dinner. I'm sorry for the trouble earlier, I didn't mean to say that. I'm really, really sorry."

"No, no please. Let me. As for the trouble, it's all right. It's nothing, actually. It took me by surprise, but it's not that bad. Please don't feel sorry, people have said a lot worse than that to me, though not that kind of question." Dino smiled at her again and this time, Hermione smiled back. She felt her heart quicken the longer she looked at him.

"Are you sure? Please don't trouble yourself. I can walk alone-" she tried to protest, but she was cut off by Dino as he put a finger to her lips to silence her. Hermione blushed.

"Please, let me." His voice was firm. It was his final decision and Hermione recognised the tone enough to know he would not accept no as an answer.

"Well, all right. Thank you." Dino's smile widened. The two left the restaurant and walked back to the hotel she and her parents were staying at. Hermione was about to bid her goodbye once they reached the hotel when Dino grasped her hand. She felt a spark and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Dino felt a shiver run through his own body.

"Yes, what is it Dino?" Hermione asked.

Dino's voice was hopeful when he voiced his own question. "Hmm... May I take you for dinner again tomorrow?" He had been debating this for a while now. He was already smitten with her and he might just fall in love with her.

Hermione was flabbergasted and didn't know how to respond. She enjoyed his company, to be sure. Heck, she even liked him despite his clumsiness, though she barely knew him. At the same time, her mind was whirling with thoughts and doubts: What if he had a hidden agenda behind the invitation? Did he invite her because he liked her, or maybe he just wanted to be friends? She looked up at him and caught the cutest puppy eyes she'd ever seen. It made her smile.

Pushing her doubts away, she made up her mind. She would accept the invitation for the second dinner tomorrow night and hope that tomorrow would be much better than today.

Hermione held Dino's hand firmly. She smiled at him and nodded her consent, giving him a simple "Yes" for tomorrow's dinner invitation. Dino didn't catch on right away and stared at her confused for a few moments, before seeing her very genuine and very beautiful smile. He returned it and almost acted like an idiot in front of her. He couldn't believe it; she agreed to go to dinner with him! He tried to act cool but failed and Hermione giggled. He tighted his hold on her hand, kissing it before wishing her goodnight. He left with a grin stuck on his face.

* * *

The very next day, Dino was teased mercilessly by the Vongola during their training hours. Only Yamamoto, Chrome, Lambo, and I-pin wished him the best of luck and hoped he would have a great time with Hermione later that night. Reborn felt his former student was ready to take himself to the next drastic step in his life: Falling in love.

Later on that evening, during dinner with Hermione, Dino was speechless. He couldn't help but admire Hermione. She was gorgeous in her simple, but beautiful, dress. Dino could tell Hermione didn't like heavy make-up, since she only applied it lightly. Accompanying her ensemble was a nice silver bracelet. Although Dino tried to control his clumsiness, it didn't work all that well for him. Hermione seemed not to mind, though. In fact, she found it quite funny.

After dinner, he took her around town to see the view of the town at night. The beauty mesmerised Hermione. Dino had never had such a fun time before, especially with someone he liked. After a great time together, Dino accompanied her back to the hotel, this time inviting her to a picnic at the nearby lake the next day. Despite her initial reluctance, Hermione agreed. She had really enjoyed herself that night.

xoxoxo

Dino arrived early to pick Hermione up for their little picnic. He had informed her of the lake's amazing view and as they arrived there, Hermione couldn't help but agree. It was enchanting, beautiful, and calm. They enjoyed themselves immensely, though Dino had tripped twice and would have fallen into the lake were if not for Hermione catching him before he embarassed himself again. Neither were aware they were being observed.

"Oi… Do you think Dino-san knows we're watching him?" Yamamoto whispered. He was currently situated behind a tree not far from the lake, giving him a perfect view of the two lovebirds.

"Shh… Keep it quiet you baseball freak," Gokudera hushed.

"Hey octopus head, I can't see a thing from here," Ryohei chimed in from behind the bushes. The bushes themselves were farther back from the tree Gokudera and Yamamoto had hidden themselves with.

"Will you shut up turf head," Gokudera hissed absently, busy watching Dino and Hermione.

"WHAT…?" Ryohei shrieked loudly, forgetting the reason they were there in the first place and the need for quiet. He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth once he realised his mistake, while Gokudera glared daggers at him. Yamamoto was at a loss, not sure whether to laugh or freak out. Next to Ryohei were Tsuna and Chrome, who sat there in almost comical shock after Ryohei's outburst. This wasn't at all going to plan; they were supposed to spy on the soon-to-be couple in secret – _and in silence –_ and it had been agreed that no one would do anything to alert the people they were watching.

There was a moment of stilted silence where no one dared say anthing. The spell was broken by two unexpected visitors who seemed an unlikely pair themselves. It seemed they made an exception for this particular situation.

"Oya oya… Don't tell me this is what you had planned earlier? Don't any of you have anything better to do?" Mukuro asked as he stared at them one by one, swinging his trident around threateningly. The group of stalkers went pale, sweat dropping.

"The weaklings are crowding. Leave or I'll bite you to death," Hibari remarked. He stood apart from Mukuro with his tonfas ready.

"_Hiiiiiiii…since when are these two working together?" _Tsuna shouted internally. Outwardly, he merely whined and the frightening image the two made.

"Would any of you care to explain what exactly is going on here? Or, more precisely, what all of you are doing here?" Dino asked dryly. He leaned on a tree with his arms crossed, his expression stern. None of them had heard him approach while they were arguing and none were able to say a word. Tsuna felt the air tense as Mukuro and Hibari stared back, obviously refusing to answer the question as well.

"We… we… we are here… as tree watchers, we are... of course, watching the tress. Like this one, it's a very beautiful tree, isn't it?" Gokudera attempted. He hugged the tree he had used to hide and kissed it. Dino looked at him in disbelief.

Ryohei laughed nervously. "Yeah… t-t-that's right, we are here for the trees. The... the trees need us, they need protection. EXTREME protection." His babbling was ridiculous but he emphasised his statement by hugging another tree as if his life depended on it. Dino narrowed his eyes and frowned at them.

Not knowing what to say, Tsuna and Yamamoto smiled guility at Dino. Chrome tried to give Mukuro puppy eyes so she would be spared. Mukuro ignored her, unwilling to be found guilty by association. Instead, he surprised the group by walking towards Hermione, who was equally surprised. Upon reaching the young woman, he started to converse with her and though she didn't mind, she saw from the corner of her eye the displeased expression Dino wore. She felt bad for him.

Dino wondered if Reborn had anything to do with this.

Hermione glanced at her date and smiled at him, enough to indicate that she didn't mind the sudden crowd. She was actually happy to see them again. Dino felt defeated, all he wanted was a nice, quiet day with Hermione but they had to go and ruin it. At least she liked them, unlike another girl he once dated. _That _girl had been noisy, annoying, and too clingy. And not nearly as beautiful as Hermione, inside and out. They had dated for less than a month before he couldn't take it anymore.

Dino took a deep breath and looked at the group. They all, save Hibari, sported rather guilty looks.

"Alright now. Let's get out of these woods and go to Hermione. I'm sure she'll be glad to see all of you again." He sounded defeated, but still attempted a smile for them.

Hibari was the first to walk away from their hiding spot to greet Hermione and was closely followed by the rest of the Vongola. They were quick to apologise to Dino.

Dino couldn't help but smile as they continued to apologise. Although the date had almost been ruined, he was glad to see that Hermione enjoyed his circle of friends, and welcomed them with open arms. His smile widened as he approached her. This may very well be one of the greatest moments of his life.

The holiday was coming to an end and there was only one day left before Hermione and her parents went back to England. Because of this, Dino wanted to make this day extra special, with just the two of them. He took her to a park not far from town and prayed they wouldn't be followed. He had gone so far as to order his men to distract the Vongola with training, or whatever else they could come up with, while he was with Hermione. The diversion was a success, at least for a while.

* * *

**The next day**

The time to leave came too quickly. Dino had finally met Hermione's parents the day before, when he had taken her to the park. The two dentists took an immediate liking to him and they were glad Hermione had found someone special in her life, though she tried to deny it. However, deep inside, she already knew she liked him more than a friend ought to. She had a niggling feeling that she might have even fallen for him, but refused to admit it aloud.

The goodbye between the young pair was bittersweet. They were happy to have had the chance to meet and get to know each other, but were saddened that they had to separate so soon. They had only spent a few days together, but they were great days, and neither wanted to forget even an instant of it.

They exchanged phone numbers and addresses before Hermione left with her parents. She gave them all a hug, and a kiss on the cheek for Dino. When her lips touched his skin, she swore she felt the spark again. Hermione thanked him for everything he had done for her the last few days, having really appreciated it. Dino waited until the flight took off before leaving, feeling as if a part of his heart had left with her. He knew he was falling in love with her.

Reborn jumped and sat on Dino's shoulder. "If you love her, then go and try to win her heart, and don't ever let it go. Don't let your efforts stop here," he advised. Dino smiled and nodded. The well-dressed toddler smiled in return, knowing his student had matured and fallen in love.

* * *

So, here is the first chapter of the three-shots story, the second and third will be uploaded soon XD


End file.
